Esperando por ti
by capherrera
Summary: Ella lo mira detenidamente,él le devuelve una sonrisa,baja su mirada en forma de respuesta y se retira no queriendo ver nunca más esos ojos tan cristalinos como el agua...(Universo Alternativo)(PanxTrunksxMarron)(GotenxBra)
1. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer** :_ los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad del ingenioso Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _ **Aclaración**_ :Primero que nada este es mi primer fic pero en si,no es mi primer día visitando esta maravillosa página llena de increíbles historias y formaciones de nuevos escritores de buena calidad y que realizan esto por amor a la literatura y escritura y no por obtener dinero a base de esto,deseo que disfruten el contenido de mi historia tanto como yo al escribirla.

 _ **Presentación de la historia:**_

Este fic es un universo alternativo en el cual Ningún personaje presenta superpoderes ni nada por estilo,solo una vida de una persona "común" por decirlo así en el cual se desarrollara una historia de romance y todo lo que conlleva a nombres de lugares de Dragon Ball no serán cambiados al igual que los nombres de los personajes.

Edades ;):

Pan:18 años Bra:17 años Trunks:23 años Goten:22 años Marron:21 años

A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo nuevos o más personajes.

Sin más que decir XD,empecemos.

* * *

Miro la fotografía en el cuál recuerdo esos sentimientos pasados pero que aun siguen presente en mi,a pesar de que ocurrió hace tres años es muy reciente para poder olvidar, sobretodo al ser una persona que ocupo gran parte de mi vida y me apoyo en momentos,odio ese día tanto como el culpable ,que no hizo nada mas que llenarme de malos sentimientos y perjudicar mi vida al darme cuenta veo lágrimas derramarse en el vidrio,me las limpio rápidamente y dejo la fotografía en mi escritorio que hace unos años fue un hermoso reflejo de lo superare a pesar de recibir cantidades de consuelos vacíos y monótonos y personas con mirada lastimosa que se encargan de hacerte sentir peor de lo que ya estas, es simplemente insoportable.

-Te extraño Abuelo-digo con un leve susurro.

Escucho a alguien subir las escaleras desde que nos mudamos de Satan City a Tsukuba vivimos en una casa de dos pisos donde se escucha todo absolutamente todo los ruidos que traspasan las paredes por eso es muy fácil saber quién padres no me dijeron el motivo de cambio de hogar pero obviamente era por mi,para no recordar más los lugares en los que estuve con mi Abuelo Goku y ellos se excusaron que aquí estaba una de las mejores Universidades de Japón,no los objeté porque en el fondo yo sabia que al mudarnos yo evitaría gran parte de algunos dolorosos mi madre aunque su padre y mi Abuelo Satán no lo veríamos tan seguidos estuvo de acuerdo con esta medida solamente por mi.

-Pan,puedo pasar-me dice tocando la puerta mi madre.-Si mamá-Al decir esto mi madre pasa y me mira detenidamente ,creo al parecer que esta sorprendida de que estoy despierta y vestida tan temprano en un fin de semana,desde que falleció mi Abuelo he tenido trastornos de sueño,hay días en los que no duermo completamente nada y para no molestar a mis padres a veces salgo a escondidas a correr o a leer para no molestar.

-Has estado despierta?-pregunta mi madre con signos de preocupación

-Si ,pero no es nada,solo no podía dormir y simplemente para no perder tiempo me vestí-digo con una sonrisa ligera

-Pero Pan...en fin no vamos a discutir esto a estas hora después lo hablaremos,lo que te quería decir es importante pero es bueno-claramente debe ser importante mamá nunca se despierta a esta hora.

-Qué es?

-¡Te admitieron en la Universidad!-Empezó a hacer saltos de alegría en todo mi cuarto,me tomó de las manos y luego me abrazo.

-Felicitaciones-Me dice tan suavemente que recién ahora puedo sentir lo que muy pocas veces he sentido en estos tres años,el madre sigue dándome un apretado abrazo,sonrió,todavía se nota que su fuerza se ha mantenido aunque dejó de practicar de hace años artes marciales.

-Mamá,me estas asfixiando-Se retira apresuradamente con una sonrisa brillante.

-Gohan esta hablando con el Director de la Universidad,pero apenas termine vendrá a felicitarte,hoy lo celebraremos en familia a si que prepárate Pan

-No mamá,tu sabes que no me gustan las fiestas,además no es para tanto.-Alza una ceja en forma vanidosa

-Claro que si y tu sabes no hay forma que te salves de mi.

-Pero...-no alcanzo a completar la frase por que ella se levanta y se dirige a la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás y se con cierta ansiedad y me recuesto cerrando los ojos cuando escucho a mi mamá entrar nuevamente y me dice:

-AH!Por cierto hija mañana empiezan las clases!-Abro los ojos y antes de que pueda decirle algo se retira cerrando la puerta diciendo un dulces sueños.

Ahora si,no podre dormir ni una mierda.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capitulo .,estoy muy emocionada y espero que comenten si les gusto para ver si sigo o no,porque no tiene sentido seguir si a nadie les gusto :3 y no se preocupen esto recién esta comenzado pronto aparecerán los demás personajes.

Sin más que decir besos y abrazos a todos.

xoxo-C.A. -xoxo


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad del ingenioso Akira Toriyama.

 _ **Aclaración**_ :

Pan:18 años Bra:17 años Trunks:23 años Goten:22 años Marron:21 años

A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo nuevos o más personajes.

ATENCIÓN:al parecer cuando guardo mi historia,hay palabras que desaparecen,por lo tanto si notan alguna palabra incompleta notese que es por esto.

* * *

Despierto, son las 7:00 am apenas dormí unas dos horas,realmente no quería entrar a la Universidad pero no podía decepcionar a mi padre,para él los estudios es unas de las partes más importante de la levanto abriendo las cortinas y luego la ventana,aun esta oscuro pero esta tan nublado que hace un sinónimo a mis pensamientos ofuscados,apenas se puede divisar la luna,siempre he sentido una conexión y fortaleza con ella,como si me llamara a través de su luz,me dedico de vez en cuando a observarla pensando si tal vez podría cambiar mi vida o llenarme el vacío y brillar en un punto culmine,pero la realidad no es fácil es totalmente dolorosa.

Tomo mi cepillo para peinarme y luego me amarro el cabello con un lazo para que no me moleste en el camino por el viento y finalmente me visto con unas botas negras ,un pantalón beige y una camisa roja estampada en el pecho con un pequeño dragón negro que sobresale con su color,.Al salir de mi habitación y bajar las escaleras veo a mi padre en el comedor sentado con una sonrisa claramente de orgullo plasmada en su cara,cada vez que lo hace ejerce más presión en mi para no cometer ningún error pero la mayoría de las veces esto termina en una hamartia.

-¿Cómo estas hija?-pregunta con una emoción duradera.

-Bien, porque no lo estaría-digo falsamente aunque él no lo note.

-Me alegro, creo que ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que hemos tomado-"hemos"yo nunca tome la decisión de estudiar informática y ni si quiera la acepte.

-Si-digo lentamente esperando a que cambie de tema.

-Ven,te prepare el desayuno antes de que te vayas.-Tomo asiento y veo wagashi en mi mesa,sonrío en silencio claramente mi padre mintió ya que estos son los que mi madre hizo ayer por la noche a escondidas para seguramente darme una sorpresa,pero veo que mi padre tomó la delantera y quiere quedarse con el crédito por esta vez se lo daré pero luego se lo diré a mamá.

-Gracias-Digo con comida en la boca,a causa de la Universidad tenia mucha ansiedad y todo eso se me pasaba comiendo algo,miro mi reloj para comprobar la hora,son,son...son

-¡Papá!,¡es tarde porque no me avisaste!-exaltada me pongo a buscar mi bolso y dinero para salir luego antes de llegar estúpidamente tarde a mi primer día de padre claramente preocupado comprueba nuevamente la hora nerviosamente e intenta calmarme un poco y decirme que lo sentía,pero yo rápidamente le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

Estoy corriendo por las escaleras casi tropezándome con los demás,llego al cabo de preguntarles a la gran cantidad de asistentes para saber como llegar a la Universidad lo que me tomó bastante tiempo y ahora sí estoy atrasada al máximo,llego a la estación correcta para tomar el metro y veo una multitud de gente tratando de entrar por las puertas antes de que por un breve tiempo se cierre,la verdad pensaba tomar el próximo pero no me dejaron retroceder solo me empujaron hacia adentro sin poder ábamos tan apretado como sardinas y la verdad el olor era parecido,escucho las estaciones cada cierta cantidad de tiempo y me pregunto que tan lejos se muy bien cual era la estación por lo que le pregunto a una señora de unos cuarenta años que ha seguido conmigo durante todo el viaje.

-¿Disculpe?-Le toco el hombro para que sepa que le estoy hablando a gira y me mira con cara seria,vaya hay otras personas que tienen menos paciencia que yo.

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Sabe usted cuál es la estación para ir a la Universidad Tsukuba?-digo lo más amable posible sin verme afectada con su cara de muerta.

-La siguiente

-Gracias-Veo que se aleja de mi luego de hablar,pero no pienso más porque ya abrieron las puertas para salir de este metro.

Finalmente estoy en la Universidad de hacia el portón de entrada e ingreso, extrañamente no hay ningún guardia que vigile el área,entro casi a escondidas y sin permiso.

Veo estudiantes en el patio,están en receso,algunos están sentados leyendo otros comiendo y otros conversando tranquilos, reviso mi hoja de admisión para ver cuál es mi sala,es la 113 ,avanzo por los pasillos pero algo me detiene, una discusión bastante acalorada en unos metros escasos a mi con insultos humillantes hacia alguién,trato de acércame mejor y veo a una joven como de mi edad botada en el suelo rodeada de tres chicos,sus libros esparcidos en el suelo, lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo está temblando por el miedo. Escucho amenazas:

-Porque no te levantas perra,no sabes nada mejor que estar en el suelo-dice un chico delgado pero alto acercándose a ella de manera violenta.

-Te dije que nos hicieras caso,que no se lo dijeras a nadie-La empuja y su cara toca el suelo.

Este fue el punto final,me acerco a ellos de manera rápida y empujo al chico delgado de manera repentina, que el ni sus compañeros se dan cuenta pero solo alcance a alejarlos unos cuantos centímetros de la chica.

-¡¿Qué te sucede imbécil?!-Digo impulsiva,veo a la chica en el suelo esta casi inconsciente por la caída pero la sorpresa fue efímera,los tres chicos que la estaban rodeando a ella y ahora a las dos,hicieron una sonrisa torcida,lo cuál me hizo enfurecer aún más. El chico que esta insultando a la chica se acerca de manera tan próxima a mi que nuestras narices están a punto de tocarse,sintiendo la respiración de cada uno pero la mía esta acelerada y la de él esta mira con sus ojos café y me dice.

-Vaya,vaya parece que quieres un poco de atención o quieres terminar igual que tu amiga-Me lo dice en forma de afirmación y pensando que la defiendo por que es mi amiga,maldito energúmeno.

-Mira estúpido o te vas ahora o veras las consecuencias-digo de forma irreverente empujándolo con mis manos a una distancia más el y su maldito séquito se empiezan a reír de manera me causa más que molestia pero lo que no veo venir es que forman un circulo para encerrar y el tipo que acabo de empujar me agarra el pelo de manera dolorosa y se acerca a mi oído y me susurra lentamente:

-No te vuelvas a meter nunca más si no quieres terminar igual-Gimo de dolor al ver que agarra mis brazos y me azota contra la chocar, inmediatamente mis ojos se cierran, pero no solo siento el ruido de mi,si no también el de una caída repentina en el piso y una queja de parte de un abrir los ojos para saber que pasa pero escucho una suave y nueva voz masculina pero habla con un tono intimidante.

-¡No las vuelvas a tocar entendiste Kaiba!-dice él,pero no puedo verlo ,al tratar de abrir mis ojos me duele la cabeza pero después de un rato puedo divisar a dos chicos que al parecer le tienen cierto respeto o miedo,ya que veo de manera que se retiran los tres del grupo, desapareciendo llevando al golpeador nombrado como Kaiba apoyados en sus los ojos nuevamente,me siento mareada y adolorida pero veo que unos fuertes brazos me levantan cuidadosamente y me sujetan por mientras recobro lentamente mi estado de cierta inconsciencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dice de manera sutil y puedo responder por lo que solo asiento con un corto movimiento de cabeza.

-Hey,Trunks !voy a llevar a Tights a la enfermería,nos vemos en clases-Le dice al que me sostiene paciente,ahora que me siento un poco mejor,abro los ojos lentamente para reconocer a mi ''salvador" después de actuar tan patética y sin poder primero que veo sus brazos musculosos y luego lentamente asciendo mi cabeza a su pecho y luego a su cabello de un raro color lila brilloso y finalmente a su cara y de repente sorprendida de la cercanía fijo mi vista en sus ojos tan cristalinos como el agua,siento una opresión en mi pecho y mi corazón tanto como mi respiración queda paralizada al verlo,mis ojos se abren de manera sorprendente como si fuera un espejismo lo que veía,el me sonríe de forma cálida pero yo bajo mi mirada inmediatamente y lentamente me alejo de él,veo que esta confuso por la manera en que se queda sin moverse y en silencio.

Empiezo a caminar por el pasillo sin mirarlo nuevamente y sin agradecerle,solo sigo caminando esperando no verlo nunca más en lo que resta en mi vida para cortar con la falsedad e hipocresía que estoy sintiendo en este ,tristemente abatida y con las esperanzas rotas , busco mi sala para iniciar mi primer día de Universidad que tanto había tardado.

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

Hola!como están mis queridos lectores?,espero que bien agradecer a los que están siguiendo esta historia y a los que comentan ;).La verdad me sentí muy emocionada con los comentarios positivos y de apoyo por eso agradezco a :

vanessarugamas3:Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando :D!

Luis Carlos:No puedo creer que estés leyendo mi fic,es simplemente emocionante!.Porque recuerdo haber leído algunos fics tuyos que realmente me encantaron su forma de redacción y expresió agradezco por comentar y por tu bienvenida! :D

yessi-chibi :Espero que te siga gustando,muchas gracias por comentar.

Besos y abrazos

xoxo-CAPHERRERA-xoxo


	3. Una nueva amiga ?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad del ingenioso Akira Toriyama.

 **Aclaración** : Pan:18 años Bra:17 años Trunks:23 años Goten:22 años Marron:21 años A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo nuevos o más personajes.

 **ATENCIÓN** :al parecer cuando guardo mi historia,hay palabras que desaparecen,por lo tanto si notan alguna palabra incompleta notese que es por esto.

* * *

Sala 113,golpeteo la puerta unas cinco veces para ser exacta, pero no recibo respuesta, espero unos tres minutos y aseguro que no me han escuchado por lo que toco unas dos veces más antes de ser interrumpida por alguien que abre la puerta, me sobresalto y retrocedo unos pasos, cuando veo quién está en la puerta es un señor de unos cincuenta y cinco años o más lo deduzco por sus canas totalmente blancas, su alopecia y su cara arrugada , pero eso no me asusto, lo que lo causo fue su cara que luce seriamente enojada ,le miro de la misma manera, estoy segura que es el profesor pero ya estoy harta de aguantar mi ánimo, primero recibo un viaje incomodo, luego presenciar una discusión que luego me causo unos empujones y agarrones, luego un chico, un chico….que me hizo quedar como una tonta y luego un profesor más arrugado que cuello de tortuga es francamente insoportable.

-A si que llega atrasada, Son Pan,la única estudiante irresponsable que llega a una hora inadecuada-me examina con la mirada de pies a cabeza .Me da repulsión lo que hace y reacciono de manera indómita.

-Usted no me conoce-le aseguro.

-Menos mal,su falta de respeto es irreparable, lamentable que no sea igual que su padre.

Ahora si,que estúpida fui, debí controlarme, él conoce a mi padre el destacado científico de Corporación Capsula,ahora si estoy en problemas si se llega a enterar de esto, se decepcionará de mi y seguramente se arrepentirá de todo lo que haya hecho después de la mudanza .Al ver que no respondo a su implícita amenaza, se le forma una sonrisa ganadora, marcando más arrugas de las que ya tenía en todo su rostro. Saco mi actitud orgullosa y ahora no era capaz de sostener su mirada.

-¿Y?,sin palabras Señorita Son-Sin poder debatirle,le hago la única pregunta que me esta molestando en este momento.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-digo de forma uniforme

-Sí-Se retira y cierra la puerta en mi cara, dejándome sola en un pasillo interminable.

Este día no podía ser peor, me siento en el suelo al lado de la puerta con poca ilusión por si se arrepiente de su decisión y empatiza conmigo al ser mi primer día pero lo dudo, todavía tengo poco de dolor en mi cabeza y espalda.A si que ni loca me quedare todo el día de pie como si mi celular de mi bolso y reviso la hora,son las doce quince minutos, vaya si que es tarde,si mi memoria no me falla,todas las clases duran tres horas,por lo que la clase de este anciano malhumorado terminaría a las dos aproximadamente, a si qué aun tengo unas horas para no lograr cualquier tipo de situación adversa, me quedare esperando hasta que suene el timbre.

Una hora ha pasado muy lento,estaba completamente aburrida hasta que unas risas que venían de la sala llamarón mi atención,me pregunto que habrá pasado y yo que pensé que era un anciano desganado . Pasaron unos tres minutos y escucho claramente casi atrás de la puerta,la voz firme del profesor diciendo quizás a un alumno que se retirara de la sala . Otra victima más.

De pronto abren la puerta nuevamente, me levanto como respuesta y veo que la cara del profesor se asoma en ella, sigue serio y dice que voy a tener compañía, preguntándome quien será por mientras oigo la voz de una chica tratando de convencerlo,pero no sirve por que de forma veloz le cierra la puerta. Miro sorprendida a la chica de cabello un llamativo color celeste, su piel extremadamente blanca ,vestida de forma casi provocativa y muy femenina, con un vestido de color blanco sin tirantes y corto, arriba de unos cinco centímetros de las rodillas y unos tacones altos de color rojizo.

-Maldito viejo,¿Quién se cree?, esto se lo diré a mi madre.-dice en voz baja, aún sin percatarse de mi al girarse,me mira,y sonríe,se acerca y me comienza a hablar de forma natural.

-¡Cuánto te apuesto que ese anciano fue el culpable de que estés aquí!-dice moviendo rápidos sus brazos.

-Si,pero fue…

-Ni fue,ni que nada,ese amargado se las verá conmigo-Levanta su puño en forma de protesta y sonríe de manera acerca su cara junto a mí, mirándome.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?, te veo triste, ¿Estas bien?-Sus ojos,son celestes al igual que su cabello,sin duda alguna ,ella debe atraer a muchos chicos con su mirada. Se nota sincera, por lo que decido contarle lo que me sucede, pero enseguida me corta.

-Que tonta soy!,que dios mio!,debes sentirte extraña hablando con una desconocida cierto?-Dice de manera tragicómica

-Ah?-ahora si estoy confundida

-Pero no te preocupes,yo soy Bra Brief,un gusto en conocerte-Estrecha su mano hacia mí para saludarme y yo hago lo mismo.

-Son Pan,un gusto-Por primera vez en el día sonrío de verdad.

-Es tu primera vez?

-Ah?,no se a que te refieres.-Luego de decir esto,se sonroja graciosamente,cubriéndose la cara por unos segundos.

-¡No,no!¡No me refería a eso!-Niega con su cabeza muchas veces,ahora la entendí,rei ruidosamente,sin duda alguna el mejor momento del día,aumentado cada vez más el rojo de su cara,casi me tiro al piso,de hace mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa manera,a si que simplemente me deje llevar para disfrutar al máximo.

-¡No te rías!-Dice absolutamente avergonzada,paro de reírme y la miro con ternura.

-Me has hecho el día.-Me mira fijamente y luego gira su cara hacia el lado.

-Ja,ja,ja,que gracioso, no?-dice de manera sacartisca,aun con sus mejillas rojas . Prefiero no decir nada ante a eso.

-Si te referías a la Universidad,si es mi primer año-Le respondo con una sonrisa. Al parecer inmediatamente se desenfada y empieza a hablar de la misma manera que antes.

Agradecimientos:

yessi-chibi : Lo sé,cuando empece a escribirlo creí capaz a Pan de defenderse , pero luego me pregunte,si Pan es menos fuerte que Trunks en Dragon Ball Gt,no tendria que ser lo mismo aquí? .,pero en fin...el porque de su reacción lo veras más adeltante jeje,creo que este fanfic va a ser largo eso, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y te doy un tremendo y caluroso abrazo a distancia.

vanessarugamas3 : Muchas gracias!,dare lo máximo para que te sigua gustando,muack!saludos!.

xoxo-CAP . HERRERA -xoxo


	4. Una estupidez

Paso la hora, el timbre sonó, yo y Bra nos quedamos durante todo ese tiempo hablando de cosas triviales,era muy simpática y con un buen sentido de humor, de hace mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien con este tipo de personalidad, pero eso si detrás de toda su dulzura ,es muy orgullosa. Y eso me recuerda un poca a mí cuando era más pequeña.

-¿Crees que nos dejara entrar ahora que ya paso su hora?-Pregunta Bra frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé-suspiro, la verdad es que ya no sé qué más se puede esperar en este día.

-Si tan solo no lo hubiera dicho eso no estaría perdiendo clase-Fija sus ojos en mí, se notaba que aún arrepentida de quedarse aquí y tal vez ella no lo paso tan bien como yo. Baje la mirada y vi mis manos. Luego escucho cierta preocupación en su voz.

-¡Ey!,no pienses que es por ti…solo es que es demasiado exagerado-me dice tocando mi hombro con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te echaron?

-Bueno jeje…el me llamo la atención por estar hablando y yo le dije que si no tenía vida-dice rascándose la mejilla

-¿Eso no más?-la mire dudosamente

-Está bien, está bien lo admito, después me dijo que mi voz era tan chillona que aunque sus oídos estuvieran tapados de cera la escucharía. Le respondí que aprovechara por que en ninguna otra parte más podría escuchar la voz de una hermosa chica como yo.-Mis cachetes se inflaron de nuevo, tratando de aguantar mi risa, cuando ya no podía más me iba a empezar a reír pero justo se abrió la puerta de la Sala, saliendo el Profesor, nos mira detenidamente, se para delante de nosotros y nos entrega un papel.

-Mañana firmado sin falta por sus padres, niñatas mimadas.

Empieza a caminar una vez que lo recibimos sin recibir ninguna duda , Bra le empieza a gritar fuertemente por lejanía.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, mi mamá hará que lo despida!-El profesor levanto la mano, como si no le importara.

-¿Tu madre trabaja aquí?-le pregunto, quien será ella para poder despedir a unos de los mejores maestros de la universidad.

-Mi madre es Bulma Brief , y la verdad esto no se va a quedar así-Mueve su cabello como una diva y entra a la sala de clases. Suponiendo que la voy a seguir y sí, eso es lo que hago.

Entrando a la sala como aun no llega el profesor o profesora, ni idea, me permito pasear alrededor de ella para conocerla, la sala es muy grande del tamaño de gimnasio ,sillas con pequeñas mesitas incrustadas, un data reflejando una pantalla y un escritorio para el profesor lleno de libros de distintos a Bra acercarse me toma la mano y me lleva donde está su puesto.

-Ven siéntate conmigo-me dice con ansiedad.

-Pero Bra ,hay una mochila al lado tuyo, como quieres que me siente si alguien más ya está ahí-Bra sonríe sin preocupación

-No te preocupes, le diré que se cambie.-Me termina convenciendo a si que pongo mi bolso y cuando estoy sentándome un chico viene avanzando lentamente hacia nosotras tranquilamente.

-Disculpa, pero este es mi puesto.-Dice tocándose con sus manos su cabello rubio, luciendo claramente incómodo.

-Eh…lo que pasa es que…-le intento explicar pero Bra como siempre me corta, sonríe y le explica al chico.

-Mira…lo siento…como te llamabas?-Abro los ojos, vaya eso debió doler , es demasiado directa .

-Fish-dice con poca paciencia.

-Mira Fish, te puedes cambiar por favor a otro puesto?-Dice juntando sus manos en forma de súplica. Él en cambio frunce el ceño.

-Mira la verdad si te molesta, yo me siento en otro lugar y punto.-digo tomando mis cosas marchándome, no quería todavía seguir discutiendo por un simple puesto cuando llegue la profesor.

-Hey! Pan espera!-dice Bra. Pero yo seguí caminando hasta que alguien me agarra por los hombros y me da vuelta, sus ojos turquesas lucen tranquilos contrastando con mi ojos negros azabache.

-Fish?-digo casi en un susurro.

-Lo siento, no te preocupes yo me cambiare a otro puesto.-Me dice amablemente y se retira sentándose cerca del escritorio de los profesores.

Sin nada más que hacer camino hacia Bra, ella está mirándose en un espejo pequeño. Ni si quiera se da cuenta, pongo mi bolso y me siento.

-Siempre convences a todos, no?-Ella mira con inocencia.

-Yo?, yo no le dije nada, apenas te fuiste casi corre arrepentido por lo dicho-Dice mirando sus uñas pintadas de color rojo al igual que sus zapatos.

-Sí, claro-Digo sin creerle, saco un cuaderno y lápices para escribir, Bra me está mirando.

-¿No me crees?-sinceramente no.

-No.-Se ríe despacio y me mira.

-Yo sé cuándo un hombre siente atracción hacia una mujer, y tu chica sacaste el premio-Se me sonrojan las mejillas y me doy vuelta, de verdad dijo eso?. No me lo esperaba.

-Que estupidez-digo y ella ríe nuevamente.

* * *

KidaStone:Muchas gracias por ver mi fic!,me alegro que te guste :D y sobre capítulos más largos , los siguientes los serán ... jeje c:

yessi-chibi: si Bra es toda una loquilla jeje , igualmente saludos (.3.)

vanessarugamas3: . , Bra no va a cambiar nunca , jeje saludos!


	5. Sueños

_**Disclaimer**_ : los personajes _**NO**_ me pertenecen, son propiedad del ingenioso Akira Toriyama.

 _ **Aclaración:**_ Pan:18 años Bra:17 años Trunks:23 años Goten:22 años Marron:21 años A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo nuevos o más personajes.

 _ **ATENCIÓN**_ :al parecer cuando guardo mi historia,hay palabras que desaparecen,por lo tanto si notan alguna palabra incompleta notese que es por esto .

* * *

Al finalizar las clases guardo mis cosas al igual que Bra y me despido, pero Bra dice que la espere un momento, veo que saca su celular y marca un número pero este no contesta, intenta nuevamente pero sigue el mismo resultado, se impacienta tanto que al final guarda su celular y me dice que espere aquí. Se va de la sala dejándome sola. Me siento en mi puesto y reviso si no me falta nada, cuando veo una libreta tirada en el suelo, pienso que es de Bra, lo tomo y lo empiezo a revisar, no es de intrusa pero siempre he sido muy curiosa, al revisarlo veo que no es de mi amiga Bra , si es que se puede llamarla así después de conocerla tan solo por un día .Fish ,sale todos sus datos personales, su número, su fecha de nacimiento e intereses. Quiere estudiar aeronáutica, vaya no pensaba que era tan arriesgado. Estaba decidida de llamarlo para decirle de su libreta extraviada pero Bra entra y me habla.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntas?-pregunta ansiosa.

-Claro-Finalmente decido entregarle mañana su libreta, guardando su libreta en mi bolso.

-Sabes, le pregunte a mi mamá que cuando tengamos libre, puedes venir cuando quieras a mi casa.-Dice por mientras caminamos.

-Con ella estabas tan preocupada hablando?-Ella da un largo suspiro.

-Sí, trataba de explicarle lo del maestro Yamato pero ni si quiera le pude decir porque enseguida me empezó a hablar de otra cosa-Vaya, así que la interrupción la heredo de su madre. Me río en silencio, qué tan parecidas serán?.

-¿Y de que te empezó a hablar?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras pasamos por una plaza, llena de árboles reflejando sombras en nuestros cuerpos, evitando la insoportable calor. Pensé que era personal, por eso se demoraba tanto.

-De una pelea que sucedió en la Universidad y me preguntaba si estaba bien,pero yo ni si quiera sabia.-Me sorprendo quedándome detenida por un momento, como se supo tan rápido ,espero que nadie más se haya enterado por que o si no estoy muerta.

-¿Estas bien?-Dice en respuesta a mi detención.

-Si…solo me acorde de que tengo que avisarle a mi madre del papel-Mueve la cabeza afirmando y mirando dudosamente por si estaré mintiendo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que tomar un taxi por aquí o no llegare nunca-Se ríe fuertemente.

-Tan lejos vives?-Ella abre sus ojos como platos y se pone su palma de la mano en la frente.

-Es que aquí nadie me conoce-Dice con un tono triste.

-No te entiendo.

-Bueno no te preocupes, cuando vayas a mi casa te lo explicare todo, así que no te olvides.-Dice nerviosamente.

-Ya, no me olvidare.-Se detiene y se despide.

* * *

En mi casa.

Mamá está preparando la comida, esta sonriendo como nunca, luego deja algo hervir en una olla y se va un momento a buscar algo, al volver trae un pastel cubierto de crema lo deja en la mesa y mirando con dulzura, yo la miro entrometidamente, luego se amarra el pelo y deja una velita en la mesa. Mi madre cada ocasión es importante y por todo es celebración. Se acerca y me toca las mejillas, luego coloca la única vela en el pastel y la prende. Pone tres vasos y servicios, expectante en saber que esta tramando, no soporto más mis dudas y le pregunto.

-¿Qué haces mamá?-Ella me mira con plena felicidad.

-No preguntes nada aun.-dice emocionada.

Mira el reloj, unas cuantas veces impaciente, la vela está quedando tan pequeña por la llama. Salta de sorpresa al escuchar la puerta y sale corriendo hacia ella. Escucho unos besos en respuesta, obviamente es mi papá, cuando entra me sorprendo. Trae un paquete de regalo inmenso, esto era totalmente inesperado. Mi papá me saluda dando un beso en mi mejilla, diciendo que me siente. Ya veo que a mi madre le salen lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ambos me sonríen.

-Lo que sucede Pan, es que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, no es así Gohan?-Mi padre asiente y continua.

-Por eso hija, por todo tu esfuerzo y preocupación, preparamos todo esto para ti, porque te lo mereces.-Al finalizar ambos dicen.

-¡Felicidades!

Dios mío!, esto no puede ser peor, yo llegando atrasada, participando en una pelea, respondiendo mal al profesor y más encima un papel por mi mal comportamiento, esto no puede ser cierto. Es sin duda alguna el día más raro de mi vida. Antes de seguir pensando mis padres me miran afligidos.

-¿Por qué no apagas la velas hija?-Dice mi madre despacio. La verdad no sé que decir, voy a mentir o ser sincera.

-Yo…lo que pasa es que en la Universidad-Me miran atentos.

-Estoy muy feliz por entrar en la Universidad-Mentira, odio la Universidad tanto como esta maldita fiesta, nada de esto sería igual si no hubiera sucedido ese maldito accidente, yo estaría practicando Artes Marciales con mi Abuelo, no informática y ahorrándome todas estas estúpidas situaciones. Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima se derrama lentamente por mi mejilla.

-¿Pan? ¿Estás bien?-dice mi padre.

-Sí, solo que recordé que son los mejores padres del mundo-típico cliché, para terminar luego apago finalmente las velas, dándome cuenta que mis sueños desaparecieron junto a ella.

* * *

Siguiente Día. Hora:7:00 Am

No lo pude hacer, después de comer un poco de pastel, se me fue imposible abrir el regalo, sentía que no lo merecía, por lo tanto luego subí a mi cuarto, me puse mi piyama y me acosté, salvándome por unas horas. Hoy le prometí abrirlo pero después de llegar a la Universidad, con poco ánimo me visto con pantalones negros, una camisa roja estampadas con estrellas y las mismas botas de ayer.

Baje las escaleras y por suerte no encuentro a mi padre, pero si a mi mamá que está tomando desayuno tranquilamente con un pedazo de pastel .Cuando me ve, sonríe y saca un pequeño regalo de un cajón del mueble de cocina.

-Para ti pan, espero que te guste –la quería decirle que ya era bastante con un regalo, imagínate con dos. Lo tomo con mis dos manos y lo empiezo a abrir, sorpresa, era un viaje a Nueva York por un mes, en cuatro meses más. Abro los ojos como platos y empiezo a tartamudear pero no logro decir nada. Mi mamá se ríe, siempre tan positiva.

-Mamá, por qué?

-Porque te lo mereces, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando de esto hace meses y creímos que la mejor idea que podríamos hacerte realidad es un viaje para descansar y disfrutar a mitad de año.

-Pero… y la Universidad?.

-Estarán de vacaciones en ese tiempo, todo comprobado y listo.

-Gracias mamá,te quiero.

-No solo me agradezcas a mí, también a tu padre ,el compro el pasaje.-Dice orgullosa por la idea.-Ya no se diga más,desayuna antes de irte.-Pero antes de comenzar a comer,le pregunto sobre la madre de Bra que dice que es muy conocida .

-Mamá tu sabes quién es Bulma Brief-Se pone a pensar por unos momentos.

-Bulma…Bulma…me suena-dice dudando hasta que me responde.

-¡Ya me acorde!-dice feliz.

-¿Y?, ¿Quién es?-digo intrigada.

-Lo que pasa hija, es que ella trabaja en la Corporación Capsula y a veces para ciertas investigaciones necesita la ayuda de tu padre, pero me acuerdo que era muy conocida en Satan City .-Me dice poniendo una tasa en la mesa.

-Aah ,ya entiendo.-A si que Bra era conocida en Satan City pero nunca nos conocimos, que raro y ahora qué nos mudamos a Tsukuba si . Pero quizás sea por la Universidad que es una de las mejores . Me empezó a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar , a si que decido comer luego mi desayuno e irme.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos: Guest - choochoo88**_

 _ **Luis Carlos:**_ El que más me acuerdo es ''Dragon Ball Z:Legado Familiar" , sin duda me encanto la forma de describir cada instancia y el suspenso e intriga fue genial!:3,Saludos y gracias por leer mi fic.

 _ **dd**_ ff


	6. Marron

**Disclaimer** : los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad del ingenioso Akira Toriyama.

 **Aclaración:** Pan:18 años Bra:17 años Trunks:23 años Goten:22 años Marron:21 años A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo nuevos o más personajes. **ATENCIÓN** :al parecer cuando guardo mi historia,hay palabras que desaparecen,por lo tanto si notan alguna palabra incompleta notese que es por esto .

* * *

Universidad

Llego a la Universidad , al entrar están los supervisores para ver quienes entran o salen,incomoda por tanta vigilancia decido entrar lo más rápido posible,llego a mi sala y a pesar de ser justo la hora de inicio,hay muy pocos estudiantes,curiosamente no ha llegado Bra , avanzo hacia mi puesto y dejo mi bolso,pero más allá veo a Fish revisando las mesas, claro ,está buscando su libreta desesperado. Sonrío internamente y voy hacia é llegar, me mira con desconcierto,pero luego forma una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué estas buscando? - le digo.

-Eh,mi libreta , ayer se me olvido y hoy no la encuentro. - dice con un tono preocupado. -¿No lo habrás visto?.

-Sí.

\- ¿Donde?

\- Yo la tengo - su cara se muestra desconfiada.

\- Tranquilo,no vi nada. - Es mentira,pero lo que vi no lo sentí muy personal,a si que no se lo digo.

-Me la puedes entregar

-No

\- ¿No?-dice casi enojado.

-No ,primero déjame explicarte.-Me mira impaciente.

-Yo,antes de irme la ví y como ya no estabas simplemente me la lleve para entregártela cuando te viera.-Suelta un suspiro.

-Lo siento, muchas gracias.-Dice cambiando su reacción anterior.

-No hay de que-Sonrío y me retiro.

Cuando llego a mi puesto veo a la encantadora modelo de cabello celeste, conversando con algunas cuantas compañeras de nuestra sala muy entretenidas, escuchándose risas ,suspiros de amor y mensajes para al parecer , el chico que conoce Bra . Ella muy alegremente les corresponde todos sus dichos para finalmente cumplirlos como hada madrina . A pesar de que estoy cerca, no escucho claramente la conversación y tampoco me apetece juntarme con muchas de ellas. A sí que decido simplemente esperar afuera de la sala hasta que llegue el profesor o profesora que toque. Camino por el pasillo y alguien me toca el hombro, me doy la vuelta y es una joven más o menos de mi estatura , pero se nota mayor que yo en unos años, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules, me mira pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?-le digo por la forma que me mira.

-¿Tu estuviste en la pelea o no?-como se enteraron tan rápido,ahora todos deben saber que soy una problemática .

-Si, soy yo.-respondo cortante, sabiendo que me va a llegar algo malo .

-Mi amiga es Tight , me dijo que fue defendida por ti.- Tight , la chica que estaba siendo golpeada y humillada?.Preocupada hablo con ella .

\- ¿Que paso? , se encuentra bien?-Ella asiente tranquilamente como si nada pasara.

-Si,esta bien, ella me envió para darte las gracias de lo que hiciste ya que no volverá por unas semanas y decidí que no perdería más tiempo en hacerlo. Y por eso aquí estoy.-Se encoge de hombros.

-Pues no hay de que, lo habría hecho por cualquiera, dile que se cuide.-un poco incomoda por esta conversación me retiro para entrar a clases pero nuevamente me jala despacio.

-Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Pan.-respondo con la misma sensación-ella sonríe.

-Muy bien,Pan,gracias por todo.-Quedo con una sensación realmente extraña en mi , nunca nadie me había agradecido de esa manera por tan solo intentar para una de irme le pregunto su nombre a lo que ella me responde.

-Marron,mi nombre es Marron-Apenas lo dice se esfuma.

* * *

-Capitulo terminado-''Aplausos'' - Ya sé, ya sé ,que ha pasado mucho tiempo u.u y que es muy corto,pero no he podido hacer nada más . Me cambie de escuela hace muy poco y los profesores nuevos que he tenido no han sido muy gentiles enviaron muchos informes y pruebas que hacer con tal de ver mi nivel de educación y todo esto...pero en fin,también hay muy buenas próxima semana la tendré totalmente libre por lo que me dedicare a terminar este fic. Hasta ahora me costo reintegrarme a esta historia,hasta el punto de no seguir,luego quise empezar a creer un fic nuevo de jack y elsa (o.o) totalmente ida,pero de la nada me entro el animó y seguí...para más yo no soy la que deja cosas incompletas,XD. Pues ahora es un pequeño avance de lo que se viene,¡Si señores y señoras!(Capítulos más largos se vienen).

Sin nada más que decir.

xoxo. C . A . P . HERRERA.-xoxo


End file.
